The Doctor and the Teenager
by KatnissEverdeen101
Summary: Emma Grey tries to commit suicide, but a mad man in a blue box takes her on an adventure (by force) that turns her whole life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello (new) readers! I'm back with a new story!**

**This one is going to be fun, I can already tell. Before you start I want to tell you ****_THIS MAY BE TRIGGERY FOR SOME OF YOU. IT INVOLVES DEPRESSION, SUICIDE AND OTHER TOPICS OF THAT NATURE. PLEASE, DON'T TAKE THE CHANCE IF YOU THINK IT COULD TRIGGER YOU. ITS JUST A STORY. I WILL WRITE OTHERS._**

**__Happy reading!**

I was ready to do it. It was time to. It's not like anyone would find me for a long time. Mom was never around and who knows where my dad is, he's been gone for my whole life.

I got the rope and Goggled how to tie it. It took awhile to get it tight enough. Then I went to my closet. I tied it to the bar, holding up the rest of my shirts. I had on my black dress and black fishnets. My hair was long, and my bleach blond bangs fell in front of my eyes. I brushed them back behind my ears, but they fell forward in front of my face again. I looked around my room. Neat and clean, which was normal for me. My note was on my bed. I took a breath. I was done.

I tightened it around my neck. And started to take a step off my desk chair, when a man burst into my room.

"STOP!" He yelled as he grabbed my arms, "DON'T! YOU'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled as I jerked away from his touch.

"I'm the Doctor, and you're making a terrible mistake."

"A doctor?" I said. God, the one time my mom decides to be motherly.

"No, I'm not a doctor. My name is the Doctor. So please, untie yourself."

"Why? So you can haul my ass to the looney bin?" I said, quite angrily to the strange man. His bow tie was crooked, so I fought the impulse to fix it. Damn OOD.

"No, you'll going to ruin everything." He said, as he slowly reached to untie me. I jerked away again, and he backed off.

"I won't let you do this. I'll cut the rope."

"Then I'll just tie another one. I have more then one thing of rope." I said. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Emma, untie the rope."

"How the hell do you know my name?!" I yelled.

"Damn it, don't make me do this." He said.

"Do what? I'm not afraid of some guy who looks like a giraffe in a professors outfit."

"You are stubborn," He said to himself. "Now come on, Just please, talk to me."

"Get out of my goddamn room and leave me alone!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said as he stuck a needle in my arm. He caught me as I blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up to a hard floor and a pounding headache. What had happened to me? Did I die?

Just then, a man that looked very familiar walked in. He was wearing a black bowtie and a tweed jacket….

"Hello. Can you tell me your name?"

"E… Emma. Emma Grey."

"Good. How old are you Emma?" He said as he handed me a cup of goldish liquid. I drank, and it felt warm and made everything tingle.

"I'm sixteen." I said as my headache seemed to melt away. That's when everything clicked into place. I felt my eyes widen as my rage took over.

"Uh oh." The man said as he started to back up.

"Yeah uh oh. Who the hell are you?! Where the hell is this place?!"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked like a little boy who had got caught doing something bad.

I took the first look around. It was some place with switches and buttons and… it was so big. Not like my small apartment, or the inside of a locker (where I spent 5 hours yesterday because no one saw that I was gone) or anything I had seen in my poor school.

"Not the first time that's been yelled at me…" He said under his breath.

"Are you a kidnapper?!" I yelled in a panic.

"WHAT? No no no. Nooo. I'm an alien."

"You're a what?!"

"And this is why I don't take kids, RIVER!" He yelled to the stairs that lead into a hallway.

I looked at him and then glanced down the hall. It looked long. As he sighed and tried to find words to explain what was going on, I bolted down the hallway.

"WAIT!" He shouted after me, but I didn't pay him any mind. I've never been a very good runner, so that's why after a few seconds of my black boots pumping under me, I found myself totally lost.

Had I gone left? No, I remember taking a right. I thought to myself as I slowed to a walk, catching my breath and trying to remember which my I had come. I leaned against a wall, as I heard footsteps come down the hall.

"Emma!" The Doctor's voice yelled. So I took off into a run again, trying to put as much space between me and that creep as I could.

As I ran as fast as I could I couldn't help but think of how I was going to get home, just to try to take another attempt on my life. I wasn't even able to kill myself, that just proves how useless I am.

I took a sharp left-hand turn, and ran right into a woman. She had big, curly, blonde hair. She caught me in her arms and laughed a little.

"So, you must be Emma." She said. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, and neither is my idiot husband." She raised her voice a little at that. I jerked away from her touch; I hated people touching me.

"Sorry dear!" I heard his voice say. I swung my head around to the direction it came from and got ready to run again.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright." The woman said to me in a very sweet voice. It made me trust her.

"Look, my name is Professor River Song. Don't be afraid." She said to me.

"But… what the hell is going on?!"

"Oh you are so much like him when he was younger. You're sixteen huh?" She asked, and I nodded my head. She just sighed.

"Will you come with me? We're going to go see the Doctor now, and We'll explain as much as we can okay?" She said. She started walking before receiving my answer. I stood there for a moment, thinking about not going. But before she turned the next corner, I couldn't help but run to catch up with her.

She knew where she was going, that was for certain. She walked the halls like it was her home, and maybe it was. It took seconds to get back to the main room, where I woke up. The Doctor was walking back and forth, looking very worried.

"Hello sweetie. River said with a smile. The Doctor looked up and smiled at her, then sighed with relief when he saw me.

"How did you get her to follow you?" The Doctor said not quietly enough to River.

"Why don't you sit down as I try not to kill him." She said pointing to the chair, and turning to face the Doctor.

She whispered something back to him, and he whispered back. As they argued, I took the time to really look around. I walked around the controls for a little, looking at all of them. As I looked at a switch that looked like something for the tap, a womans voice seemed to whisper in my ear,

"Turn me. Fly me."

Without realizing what I was doing, I reached out and turned the switch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Once again _PLEASE BE WARNED, CONTAINS THINGS SUCH AS CUTTING AND DEPRESSION, IF YOU THINK IT WILL TRIGGER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ. I WILL WRITE OTHER STORIES. READING A STORY IS NOT WORTH RISKING YOUR BEAUTIFUL SELF_**

**Also, if I have any artists out there, I would love it if you would draw me a cover to use! I would want Emma on there (duh) so message me if you're interested! If you do get the winning cover, you'll get a sneak peek at the next chapter AND I'll use your name as one of the upcoming characters!**

_**The cover contest will end when I get to chapter 4 or 5, so please PM me!**_

**Please rate and review, thank you so much!**

**Happy reading!**

I could hear River laughing hysterically next to me. She looked incredibly happy and proud.

The Doctor on the other hand was in a panic. He was telling me what to do, as the thing made a very loud noise and shook back and forth.

"Turn that! No not that, that one! Now pull this! Come on Emma!" He yelled as he patted parts of the TARDIS.

But I wasn't listening to any of them. I was in my own little world. The voice in my head told me what to do, and almost seemed to control what I was doing. She was three steps ahead of me, and knew what I was going to do before I did it.

"Sweetie, shut up!" River laughed at the Doctor as she took his hand.

In those few moments, everything felt right. I didn't feel sad or angry. I didn't want to kill myself or add to the scars on my arms. It didn't feel like a piece of me was missing, everything was in its place. On top of that, I felt free, alive, happy even. It was a rush, and I never wanted it to end.

But it did end, almost as fast as it began. And the feeling faded, and I went back to feeling like I'm drowning. The woman's voice was quiet. No matter how hard I listened, I couldn't hear her.

"So?" River said, "Where'd you take us?"

"Take.. take us?" I said, very confused. I didn't really know what I'd just done.

"You just flew her!" River exclaimed.

"River, she doesn't get it. She may have flew her, but she doesn't know how or why." The Doctor said. He took a few steps towards me. "This is a time machine. She's called The TARDIS, it stands for…"

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space." I blurted out. How did I know that?

Both River and the Doctor smiled. "Come on, let's see where…"

"DOCTOR!" Someone shouted from outside.

The Doctor and River shot a worried look at eachother, then both looked at me, and then the door as it opened. I redheaded woman who had really long legs and pale skin ran in. Both River and the Doctor looked relieved.

"You should have told me you were coming!" She said in a scottish accent.

"Uhm, mother," River said as the redhead gave them both a hug.

"Mother?" I said a little louder then I ment. The redhead looked young enough to be River's daughter, and the more I look at the three, The Doctor was much younger than River.

"Who's this?" The redhead said to River, but while facing me. She sounded slightly worried.

"Amy, this is Emma. Emma, this is Amy." River said, putting a little too much emphasis on my name the first time she said it.

Amy stood there staring at me with big wide eyes and a shocked face. The Doctor was standing looking at the two women as River looked at Amy then to me and back to Amy again. They all looked panicked.

"Am I missing something here?" I said, breaking the awkward silence. No one said anything, they just kept staring.

"Oi! Someone explain to me what's going on." I demanded.

"I'm going to go get Rory…" Amy said as she ran out of the TARDIS.

"Emma," The Doctor said, pacing back and forth "this is going to sound really… strange. But listen. I," he pointed to himself. "Have two hearts. I am an alien. I am what's called a Timelord," he said.

As soon as he said Timelord, everything clicked.

"Sweetie," River tried to say but he kept on going.

"Now this thing you're in can travel in time and space."

"Doctor." River said again, but he just held up his finger.

"River is Amy, the person you just met, and Rory, who is her husband. River is their daughter."

"Doctor." River said for a third time.

"Hold on dear," he said. But this time I stopped him.

"Doctor. I know." I said. Because I did know. It was like something had been opened, I was remembering things that I didn't even know I knew in the first place.

"Oh. Hang on… how much do you know?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Just then, Amy and who I remembered as Rory came in.

"Where are we going?" Amy said as she came in the door.

I fought back a yawn. River looked at me and laughed a little.

"We're going to bed. The Doctor put something to help you sleep in that drink he gave you." River said. I could feel my eyes get huge. I couldn't feel anything but sleepy, and it was getting worse by the second.

"Not to sleep forever! Just for a few hours. We knew you'd be tired." She reassured me.

"Mmmmhoohmkayheh." That didn't come out right.

"She's out," I heard one of the guys say as I got really dizzy. My eyes shut as I felt myself fall and land in someone's arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up in a big bed with lots of pillows. Everything from yesterday came rushing back to me, and the only thing I could feel was pain. Pain, anger, and hopelessness. I had no idea where I was, and I was scared out of my mind. I did what I always did when I have these feelings, cut.

The room was virtually empty. The walls were a dark purple, and the bed had a dark red bedspread. The wood was a dark color, that matched the dresser. I got up and looked in the drawers, and found it was filled with clothes. But not normal stuff, all of it was filled with the stuff out of my favorite stores, and it was all the stuff I had looked at that I knew I couldn't afford. I picked up a black, lace dress that came down around the ground. It had a tight lace-up corset, then exploded with beautiful layers of lace, the longest going to the ground. I loved it, and looked at it every day coming home from school, but I knew I couldn't afford it, it was hunderends out of my price range. I had a job at a coffee shop, and made just enough to pay the bills and get food. Some days we had no choice but to go without eating.

I carefully put it back, because it was so impractical. I chose some dark grey jeans and a black shirt instead. Before I put it on there was a loud knock at my door.

"Emma! Wear something really fancy, I have a surprise for you!" The Doctor's voice yelled.

My stomach did a little summersault as I slipped on the dress. It fit me perfectly. I twirled around in it, and listened to the fabric move around me.

On top the dresser laid a dark red necklace with a massive jem, with matching earrings.I carefully put them on.

As I looked through the other drawers to find shoes, I opened one to find a knife. It was just sitting there, in the center of the drawer. Its blade was curved and jagged, and the handle was black with a dark purple jewel at the end. I remembered what I was looking for in the first place.

I picked it up, and it sent shivers down my spine. I slowly turned it over, and looked at the blade. It was sharp. Really sharp.

Just then someone knocked at my door and opened it. I stuck the blade behind my back, and slipped it into the folds of the dress.

River entered the room, in a green and gold ball gown, with matching jewelry and her hair up.

"Emma! I wanted to bring you these," she handed me a pair of black heeled boots.

"I thought they would look nice with the dress," she said to me. I thanked her as I sat down and put them on.

As I finished tying the shoe, Amy came in. She looked very fancy too, in a plum dress with silver accents. She smiled shyly as she came into the room.

"Uhm," She said. "Can I do your hair?"

I didn't answer, I just sorta stared at her. Not only had no one asked me that before, but I also wasn't big on people touching me.

"To be quite honest…" I started to say, but all of the sudden she gave me puppy-dog eyes, and I felt bad.

"It's just, when people touch me, it makes me want to run out the window. But.. fine."

She smiled, ran over, and pushed me onto the end of the bed. She then took the next hour and a half talking and doing my hair. But it felt like she was scalping me.

During this time (which seemed more like torcher time than girl time) Amy talked about everything from traveling around the universe to problems with her dishwasher at home. I just responded with the appropriate "mmhm"'s and "oh yeah"'s wherever they seemed necessary.

River could tell my head was about to fall off, so she brought me something to eat. Rory and the Doctor poked their head in once, but Amy yelled at both of them to go away until we were done.

While Amy was thinking something else to talk about, I finally got the chance to ask my question.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

There was a silence in the room. But not the bad kind, the kind where you can tell they're keeping a surprise for you.

"You'll see." River said.

"There! I'm all done." Amy said.

I took a look in the mirror, and I could now see why it was so complex. Hundreds of very small braids came together, making it look like my hair was in the shape of flowers, coming all together and pinned on the top of my head. It was lovely, very truly beautiful.

"Are you girls ready yet?!" Rory yelled from downstairs.

"YES!" We all yelled in unison.

We left my room to go down to the place where I woke up yesterday. The Doctor and Rory were standing idly by, waiting for us to be done.

"Ready now?" The Doctor said, looking at all of us.

"You all look very lovely." He added. He ran to the door and opened them up. We all followed as he stepped outside.

The Doctor was splashed in mud.

"This isn't right…" He said.


End file.
